Sebas Tian
Sebas Tian(セバス・チャン) is the head butler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick with several manservants and other butlers under his command. He was created by Touch Me. Appearance Sebas Tian is an elderly butler dressed gracefully in his traditional uniform. His hair is entirely white, just like his immaculate beard. He has visible wrinkles on his hollow face, which makes him seem gentle in appearance, but his eyes are as sharp as an eagle's. His true form is that of a dragonoid. Personality Like his creator, Sebas Tian has a great deal of personal justice. Unlike many other denizens in Nazarick, he does not despise humans or see them as inferior creatures. Instead, he believes humans have a good nature and it is the duty of the strong to protect the weak. However, low-down behaviors still disgust him and he will kill anyone who dares to oppose Nazarick. Due to the conflict in their personalities, he and Demiurge do not appear to get along well. Chronology The Undead King Arc Sebas is immediately ordered to survey the area around Nazarick after it is transported into the new world. He finds that the tomb is surrounded by grassland and the skies are completely normal, much to Momonga's shock. He later reports this to all of the floor guardians in the sixth floor. After Momonga returned from his surveying of Nazarick, Sebas lectured him for not bringing his personal guards along. He stood by Momonga the entire time he was experimenting with his Remote Viewing Lens, and praised him when he successfully figured out how to control it. However, when Sebas saw the massacre occurring in Carne Village, he couldn't help but feel disgusted at the sight. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc While Ainz has been masquerading as an adventurer, Sebas and Solution have been ordered to disguise themselves as humans and gather information. In particular, the roles they played were an elderly butler and a spoiled rich princess. At a certain high class restaurant, Sebas plays the mediator as Solution is making loud complaints about the food, giving everyone a bad impression of her. As they prepare to leave, Zach, a hired hand, attempts to delay the departure with a few excuses. Sebas sees through his treachery, and allows him to finish whatever he needs to do while their bags are being packed. As the carriage goes on its way, Sebas engages in conversation with Shalltear, who has joined them on this segment of their journey. The two of them talk about her relationship with Aura, the old creators, the mystery of the eighth floor, and the job Shalltear was assigned to do. When the bandits targeting them have been lured out and destroyed, Sebas and Solution split off from her. The Men in the Kingdom Arc The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Trivia * It is said that his appearance is based on how Touch Me looks like in real life. * In the web novel, Sebas was not asked by Momonga for help on readjusting the Remote Viewing Lens. Quotes * (To Momonga):"The person responsible for gathering us all. Compassionate and refused to abandon us until the very end, in order to stay behind and fight alongside us." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NPCs Category:Butlers